Aasimar
Aasimars are one of the rarest races on Ord, descended from celestials who mingled with mankind ages ago. Although their Angelic ancestor may be many generations removed, their presence still lingers. Aasimar are predisposed to Lawful and Good alignments, but they are by no means always such. Aasimars are mostly Human and generally follow the conservative standards of their community. Traits Aasimar characters have the following traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Age. Aasimar mature at the same rate as humans but can live up to 160 years. Alignment. Imbued with celestial power, most aasimar are good. Size. Medium. Aasimar have the same range of height and weight as humans. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. Blessed with a radiant soul, your vision can easily cut through darkness. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. Celestial Radience. You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage. Healing Hands. As an action, you can touch a creature and cause it to regain a number of hit points equal to your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Light Bearer. You know the light cantrip. Charisma is your spell casting ability. Languages. You can speak read and write in the common language of your region as well as Celestial. Subraces. Three subraces of aasimar exist; protector, scourge and fallen. Choose one. Subraces Protector Protector aasimar are charged by the powers of good to guard the weak, to strike at evil wherever it arises and to stand vigilant against the darkness. From a young age, a protector aasimar receives advice and directives from a patron angel that urge it to stand against evil. Most frequently servants of Cerlendriel, these aasimar are generally the descendants of such angels. Pahlin Holt and his descendants are Protector aasimar. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Radiant Soul. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to glimmer and two luminous, incorporeal wings to sprout from your back. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you have a flying speed of 30 feet, and once on each your your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage with an attack or a spell. The extra radiant damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Scourge Scourge aasimar result from a ritualistic bond with celestial archons. The new dual-souled children are imbued with an unstable divine energy that blazes intensely within them. It feeds a powerful desire to destroy evil- a desire that is, at best, unflinching and, at its worst, all-consuming. Many scourge aasimar wear masks to block out the world and focus on containing this power, unmasking themselves only in battle. Scourge aasimar are found almost exclusively in Danasia among the Jiéshù rì cult. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Radiant Consumption. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing a searing light to radiate from you, pour out of your eyes and mouth, and threaten to char you. Your transformation lasts for one minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you shed bright light in a 10-foot radius and dim light for an additional 10 feet, and at the end of each of your turns, you and each creature within 10 feet of you take radiant damage equal to half your level (rounded up). In addition, once on each of your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or spell. The radiant damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Fallen Fallen aasimar are commonly the offspring of one of the celestial followers of Ashmedai, similar to their Tiefling cousins. These aasimar rarely bother to differentiate between good and evil, living follow the will of Ashmedai. Fallen aasimar despise demons of all kinds and commonly act on the material or umbreal plane as spies, informants or emissaries of their diabolic patron. Alternatively, a fallen aasimar can form when a protector aasimar is touched by evil and rejects their divine patron. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Necrotic Shroud. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to turn into pools of darkness and two skeletal, ghostly, flightless wings to sprout from your back. The instant you transform, other creatures within 10 feet of you that can see you must each succeed on a charisma saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or become frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, once on each your your turns, you can deal extra necrotic damage to one target when you deal damage with an attack or a spell. The extra necrotic damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Serpentine Serpentine aasimar are the mortal children of divine creatures like lillends or couatl. While serpentine aasimar appear mostly human, some have slightly reptilian features and may even have patches of multi-coloured scales or feathers mixed into their hair. Serpentine aasimar are lively and passionate, often eagerly taking to life as an adventurer. Shielded Mind: Serpentine aasimar immune to Scrying and to any effect that would sense their emotions, read their thoughts, or detect their location. Serpentine Form. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to tap into your serpentine blood, you take on a more serpentine shape, transforming into a snake from the waist down and sprouting rainbow feathered wings from your shoulders. You gaining the following abilities: * You gain a flying speed of 30 feet. * Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: Reach 5 ft., 1d6 piercing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or be Poisoned for 24 hours. Until this poison ends, the target is Unconscious. Another creature can use an action to shake the target awake. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest.Category:Race